


Possesed

by SummerHaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Evil, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerHaze/pseuds/SummerHaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There once was a little girl, who loved to look at pretty things. But one time, the pretty thing she looked at, was evil. She didn't know this, though, and she became obsessed with the object. When her mother found out about her infatuation, she was paralized with the fear that her daughter might turn evil herself. Her mother banned her from looking at the pretty thing, but she wouldn't listen. Weeks later, the towns folke had heard about her situation and were afraid she would become possesed. </p><p>Months after she found the pretty thing, she did.</p><p>This is her story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possesed

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably not going to be very long, but the idea just popped into my head, and I decided to run with it for a little while.

She loved to look at flowers, and jewels, and sunsets. She loved to look at pretty things, beautiful things. She did not pay attention to anything other than beauty. She was obsessed. She searched for it whenever she could, no matter the consequences. Her carelessness was something that came with child-hood. She did not pay attention to what she did. She only wanted to see the pretty things. 

Her adventures were usually dangerous, taking her to places she shouldn’t be, after she had looked and looked at all of the pretty things in her village. Now, though, nearing her 10th year, she was beginning to get into trouble on her quests for beauty. She would venture out across the river, away from the peaceful serenity of the village, where other children played in the streets. 

There were times when she wouldn’t get home until after dark, filled to the seams with wonderful stories of the beautiful things she had seen that day. Her mother would often worry about the other things she might encounter off in the woods. Her mother thought of dangers like bears, venomous snakes, and simply losing her way, but the daughter always returned home.

Until one day, when she simply didn’t.


End file.
